clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Bell
Danny Bell is a graduate of Clearwater High School in the Class of 2014 and Eliza's older brother. He is very charming and loyal to his little sister. He is also very responsible and has been planning ahead for his future since he was very young. This has helped him in becoming school president during his senior year and becoming very popular among students. He played a minor recurring role on the show during the first two seasons, but has expanded in the third season since becoming school president. He is currently in a relationship with Carly Vasquez. He is portrayed by Tony Oller. Character History Season 1 In The Change, Eliza makes him drive her along with a few of her friends to their brother, Casey's, house so she can convince him to not go along with the sex change. He is hesitant to take her at first since she won't tell him why. He is also annoyed when her friends fight about whether to go or not and rushes them in. When they get there, she still won't tell him why and leaves him outside with Blake and Kat. Season 2 In 21 Guns (1), he is making dinner with Eliza while their parents are out and covers for her when Josh stops by, saying she's spending the night at Kat's. In Play With Fire, he notices a weird car waiting outside and tells Eliza about it when she gets out of the shower. He also asks her if she's seen his lost iPod, which she hasn't. Season 3 In Girl On Fire, he walks up to Moon at her anti-bullying campaign stand and tells her that it was a great idea and offers to volunteer and watch the stand during his lunch mod, which Moon finds sweet. He touches her shoulder and tells her that she's doing a good thing. Moon then starts to form a schoolgirl crush on him and is jealous when she sees him talking to Carly. He greets her the next day and has expanded the merchandise to get more money they can use for a mural. He then introduces Carly to Moon as his girlfriend who he also put in charge of the stand. Moon then uncomfortably leaves and Danny says goodbye. In Wonderwall (2), he sees Scott walk into his house and tells him that Eliza is in the basement. In Black Sheep, he hears Eliza having a fight with their father and asks her what she's doing. When she tells him she's trying to get him to stop drinking, Danny tells her to stop because it's not a good idea and won't end well for any of them. After Eliza leaves and the comes back, he asks where she went. She tries to tell him what Casey told her about their father, but is interrupted by him. After Eliza tells her dad she doesn't consider that house home for her, Danny looks concerned. In Internet Killed the Video Star, he is selling and passing out graduation caps and gowns and kisses Carly when she comes in line. He is surprised when Julia does not buy any and says goodbye to the group when they leave. In Almost Is Never Enough, Danny is in class with Dex and asks how he thinks he did on the test, hoping that he got an A since he studied so hard. He brings college up to Dex and says he has to start preparing for it. Danny ends up getting a 95% and when Eliza comes up to them, she asks if Danny is telling her boyfriend embarrassing stories about her. Danny then reveals that she puked on a girl at a fair once to Dex who is disgusted. To get back at him, she tells Dex that Danny wore all her princess outfits once and Danny gets incredibly embarrassed, flicking Eliza off as he walks away. In Vampire Money (1), he is passing out Spring Fling tickets with Carly and wishes Zak and Wendy a good time. In Vampire Money (2), he is taking tickets from people and letting them into the dance. He is then later crowned Spring Fling king along with Carly as his queen. Season 4 In Find You, he is at Leah's house party with Carly and she introduces him to her friend Candace who is on her cheer squad and Danny tells her that he remembers her from the lesbian video that played in the gym the prior semester, annoying Candace that he brought it up. In Ain't It Fun, he picks up Eliza after school after she stays to make up a test. In Call Me When You're Sober, he is helping Carly host and judge the Hub's talent show and announces that Rave Repellent won their school a dance, excited that he gets to enjoy it as well. In Elastic Heart, he is hosting the Rave Repellent Thank You Concert and announces they got a cake for after the concert. After the band shoves Candace into the cake, Danny is shocked and leads Candace out, saying she's already caused enough trouble and to leave. In Bed of Lies, he gets home and asks Eliza if she knows where the advil is since he has a student council meeting and has a bad headache. She tells him it's in the bathroom and he goes to get it, but Eliza remembers her pregnancy test is sitting on the bathroom counter and chases after him so he doesn't see. Danny is suspicious about what's in there and chases them to the bathroom, getting there first and holding up the positive pregnancy test. He asks whose it is and when Eliza almost faints by seeing it, he realizes it's her's, freaking out. He asks who did this to her and thinks it's Dex, but Eliza starts crying and tells him she doesn't know who the father is. Danny asks how she could be so stupid, saying it will ruin his presidency when people find out. Eliza tells him that no one else will know besides them and at first, he seems skeptical, but soon jumps on board for his own presidential safety. He still thinks people will find out, but Eliza says that they won't since she'll get rid of it and Danny is shocked that she would have an abortion. He advises Moon to calm her down before their parents get home and not let anyone find out as he leaves to go to his meeting. In Ain't No Rest For the Wicked (2), he introduces Rave Repellent at the dance they got for the school. In Ultraviolence, after Eliza comes out about her abortion after blaming it on Moon, he calls her out and says he's going to be a joke now since his little sister blamed her abortion on someone else. She tells him not to worry since she is taking care of it, but won't tell him how when he asks. He gets nervous as she starts a speech in the lunchroom and when she blames the abortion on Dex's abuse, he is relieved when everyone looks at her as the victim. He initially feels bad for Dex since everyone will hate him, but Eliza reminds him that at least no one hates them, and he is okay with it. Dex runs into Danny and says that he knows this is a lie, but Danny apologizes and says he's not going to stop Eliza from what she's doing, so Dex screams "fuck you" at him while storming off, making Danny feel very guilty. In My Everything, Danny leads the random school meeting where they reveal who is behind Clearwater Secrets. He later apologizes and tries to settle things with Mr. Hanson after he is mad they had an assembly without permission. In Her Diamonds, he and Carly walk by Eliza who is sitting alone at lunch and says how sad of a picture it is, asking if her friends still won't talk to her. When Eliza says she hasn't done anything to fix her situation, he tells her to apologize to people and they don't pity her since her bad decisions led her here. In I Will Never Let You Down, he walks into exam day with Carly, excited that this is it for them. He then tells everyone what he heard was going to be on one of the exams before they start. He later tells Dex after he is held back for cheating that he wishes there was something he could do, but not even as president could he help him. In The Edge of Glory (1), he meets with his friends and Carly on their last day of high school and kisses Carly before talking about how this is where their lives start for real and how scared he is. He later comments that he thought Jamie and Julia were going together when Jamie talks about not having a date. After the day is over, he and Carly reunite with their friends and are very excited as they discuss prom. At Liam's house before the prom, he is nervous that Julia and her date are late and doesn't want to miss his own prom. He later wants the picture to be perfect, but Carly ends up taking the camera and taking a group selfie to save time. At the prom, he is shocked at how nice it is and is seen slow dancing with Carly. In The Edge of Glory (2), Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Relationship Carly Vasquez Main Article: Carly-Danny Relationship *Start Up: Prior to Girl On Fire (304) Trivia *He was Student Council President of the 2013-2014 school year. *He was crowned Spring Formal King of 2014. Quotes *"Why am I driving you and your friends to Casey’s?" (First Line) *"Just trying to be a good president…" *"I’m going to be the presidential joke who’s little sister frames people for her abortion!" *"This is where real life starts. And high school ends." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Graduates Category:College Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7